The present invention relates to a hooded, baby-drying, soft and absorbent towel. The device is made with overlapping front panels and a closed bottom. It is intended to be used to dry a baby after bathing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hooded towel with overlapping front panels or flaps and a closed-off bottom that would typically be provided to dry a baby and keep the baby warm after bathing the baby.
A hooded towel with an open bottom is known in the art to dry a baby. In such a hooded towel, the hood is commonly formed in one corner of an otherwise rectangular terry cloth and the three non-hooded free corners are foldable over the baby. Thus, the baby""s head may be placed within the hood portion of the towel and the remainder of the towel may be folded, bottom up first, then the sides, one overlapping the other around the baby. The hooded towel with three open corners has the disadvantage that the care giver must manipulate and wrap the towel around the baby. Also, the towel is not secured to stay wrapped around the baby so that baby wriggling can easily unwrap the baby. Clearly, this is undesirable.
It is also known to provide a bunting or a large, warm woolen or similar material papoose with attached hood as a garment for a baby to wear to keep the baby warm. Bunting is, however, not known to be used for drying a baby. The bunting is often provided with a zipper or other mechanical closure, running down its middle to open and close it. However, the use of a zipper may be inconvenient to the care giver who may require two hands to operate the zipper. Also, the zipper of these warm, woolen buntings, not meant for drying a naked baby, may be abrasive against a baby""s skin.
The prior art does not simultaneously provide for a hooded soft and water absorbent cloth with a closure at the bottom, which allows quick baby covering through overlapped front panels that may be easily spread apart for baby xe2x80x9cinsertionxe2x80x9d but, then, after the baby is within the cloth, the overlapped lapels maintain the baby closed within. There is a need to provide for a baby gown that may be worn by a baby after bathing that allows the care giver to easily and conveniently dry, dress and warm the baby, which will not easily unfold by a squirming baby placed therein. Also, elimination of an abrasive zipper or other mechanical closure while providing an xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d closure feature of mere overlapped cloth panels is a desirable object.
The invention relates to a baby towel that may be worn as a gown and which may be used for quickly drying and warming a baby. More specifically, the invention relates to a one-corner hooded baby towel or gown that opens and closes in the front by overlapped panels and which is sewn, hemmed or otherwise closed off at the bottom.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a hooded, closed-bottom towel or gown that may be used for drying a baby.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a hooded, closed-bottom baby towel or gown that allows for both drying and warming the baby after a bath.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a hooded, closed-bottom baby towel or gown that opens and closes in the front by overlapped panels and which is closed at the bottom but which does not open merely upon baby squirming.
Other objects advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.